La Titan Albina
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Una extraña titan aparece para ayudar a la tropa de reconocimiento , pero no era un titan común y corriente , era inteligente , fuerte y bella , rebelando su verdadero rostro bajo el titan ,ella sera lo que necesita el escuadrón de reconocimiento para conseguir su objetivo, y esta joven singular calentara el frió corazón de Rivaille/Levi , RivaillexOc , lose , MAL SUMMARY , LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

**_bueno hola otra vez , este es el primer fic que hago de Shingeky no Kyojin , este fic lo eh pensado hace UN AÑO! / y finalmente lo publico hoy , espero que os guste y disculpen si encuentran una q otra falta ortográfica discúlpenme pero avece no me doy cuneta :(_**

**_por favor pasen y lean_**

**_Adv: Lemon _**

**_Disclaimer : los personajes de Shingeky no kyojin no me pertenecen , solo el fic!_**

* * *

Los cuerpos de reconocimiento cabalgaban para llegar al muro rose , para conseguir descubrir lo que había en el sótano de los Jeager , sin embargo …

-. ¡anormales!.- aviso un general , cientos de ellos estaban tras el escuadrón.

-. Tu ,debes estar cerca de mi , cualquier distancia y te cortare a pedazos a menos que yo lo ordene .- advirtió Rivaille a Eren.

-. ¡S-si señor! .- asintio Eren , sin embargo , llego el momento en que Rivaile salto del caballo .usando su equipo de maniobra , disparando sus cables en los arboles inmensos, para matar a un anormal que consiguió llegar hasta ellos con la intensión de atacar a Eren.

…- sin embargo habían tres titanes que aparecieron en la nada , para caer a emboscada a Rivaile , pero este muy hábil consiguió matarlos a una increíble velocidad

!.- la chica peli-naranja advirtió antes de ser lanzada de su caballo por un titan ,pues en un momento , cuando Rivaile estaba en el aire y ya habia contraído sus cables . otro titan muy veloz salió contra el para comerlo , cuando Rivaille iba a hacer algo.

¡BLUM!

Un puño de otro titan impacto contra el cráneo del titan anormal.

Rivaille miro con cierta sorpresa ,

es!.- decía sorprendido Eren.

Era una titán mujer , de 15 metros , tenia características femeninas más notorias a diferencia del titán de Anna , pero esta tenia piel , cabello largo y blanco , algo extraño en un titán , Su rostro tenia facciones perfiladas , brillaban sus ojos rojos entre cerrados con seguridad protegidos de pestañas blancas como su cabello

-. ¿u-una mujer Titan? … ¿albina?- dijo Armin algo horrorizado.

Sin embargo esta Titan masacraba a todos los titanes , tenia habilidades de combate notorias y se defendía de ellos , sus manos se cristalizaban igual a la de Anna pero de un color rosado en vez de azul.

Sus uñas se convertían en garras cristalinas con las que desgarraba la parte posterior del cuello de los titanes a una gran velocidad , que era su debilidad , matándolos al instante , sus patadas cortaban en dos a los titanes , o a tal punto que los decapitaba.

Ella termino asesinando a todos los titanes de alrededor.

Todos los del cuerpo de reconocimiento estaban sorprendidos.

-…mato a todos los titanes….como Eren….-susurro Mikasa con sorpresa

-….es inteligente , es un humano en el cuerpo de un titan .- decía Armin

Rivaille miro que la titán inclino su cabeza , sus cabellos blancos se hicieron hacia los lados dejando ver su nuca , de la cual una persona empezó a emerger.

-. Lo sabia , si es un humano en el cuerpo de un titan!.- decía Armin.

Rivaille miro con atención y precaución , era una chica joven, con las mismas características de la titán desconocida ,era totalmente albina , lo único que tenia puesto era un vestido blanco de vuelos , la chica abrió los parpados con pestanas blancas , mostrando los mismos ojos del mismo color de los de su titán , rojos , de manera algo débil.

Rivaile salto a la cabeza de la titan que ya se estaba descomponiendo para desaparecer.

La chica miro a Rivaille un poco antes de quedarse inconsciente por el desgaste de energía.

Rivaille tomo a la albina y la puso en su hombro y bajo de la titan.

-…. Comandante Rivaille…esa chica… es como Eren y Ymir…..¿qué deberíamos hacer?...-pregunto el comandante Erwin.

-. Lo pensare después , por ahora debemos llevárnosla para interrogarla , no podremos avanzar mas , regresemos!,- ordeno Rivaille subiendo a un caballo trepando a la albina inconsciente consigo.

-. Todos retirada! .- ordeno Erwin.

….

-…mm…- la albina abrió sus ojos -… ¿donde….estoy?.- susurro con una voz suave y aguda, miro a los lados lentamente , se encontró en un calabozo , estaba acostada en una cama , sus manos estaban con grilletes

-…despertaste….- la voz varonil de Rivaille le llamo la atención , este entro al calabozo y camino hacia ella.

-….tu eres…el chico que iba a ser comido….-susurro ella.

El la miro con cierto enojo .- no iba a ser comido , solamente te metiste en mi camino , no necesitaba tu ayuda, pero más importante… ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué puedes transformarte en un Titán?... ¿por qué nos ayudaste? responde .- ordeno

Ella miro sus manos presas y jugueteo con sus dedos.-… no tengo nombre, pero….solo recuerdo que vi a unas personas que iban a ser comidas por esos humanos gigantes desnudos…..y quise ayudarles….-

Rivaille la miro fijamente .- entiendo ,soy el comandante Rivaille…. Pronto se decidirá tu custodia ya que por lo visto ni siquiera eres parte de nuestra nación por su albinismo

-…. ¿mi….custodia?….-susurro ella.

-. Ahh despertó!.- la maniática de los titanes Hanji zoe, que usaba anteojos- googles apareció junto al comandante Erwin y Eren.

que preciosura tenemos aquí!~~.- decía feliz la mujer a pocos centímetros de la albina.-….h-hola…-

-. Dime tu nombre!.- pidió ella.

La albina negó .- n-no tengo nombre….-

Los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron .- enserio, yo soy Hanji Zoe encantada, entonceeess si no tienes un nombre, te pondré uno ¿de acuerdo? , te llamaras "Shiro" , por tu hermosos cabello blanco! .- decía acariciando la larga cabellera algo ondulada y desordenada de la chica.

-…shiro….es lindo .- sonrió "Shiro"

-. Kyaa nunca había visto una albina en persona y que es titan es hermosaaa!.- decía abrazándola sonrojada la comandante de experimentos

-. ¿Acaso eres su madre para ponerle nombre?...-pregunto Rivaille .

-. Pero si le queda fantástico , haber nena déjame examinarte ¿sii?.- decía ella feliz.

Shiro inocentemente asintió .- esta bien .-

Los tres hombre se pusieron de espaldas para que la comandante examinara a shiro quitándole el vestido.

La comandante Zoe se sorprendió cuando hallo en la nuca de la chica un símbolo extraño de color rojo que parecía una espada -…..esto es…..- susurro seriamente.

Los tres voltearon al oir la seriedad de las palabras de la comandante.

Una manta cubría los pechos de Shiro ,Eren estaba algo sonrojado pero miro el símbolo en la nuca .-. ¿que es ese símbolo?...-

-….es de una organización antigua que abandono los muros hace siglos por que nadie seguía sus creencias, se supone que no sobrevivió afuera de los muros…. .- decía rivaille,

-. ¿dime shiro-chan cuantos años tienes? .- pregunto Zoe suavemente con una sonrisa.

-. 16 ….- respondió ella.

-. Es joven….eso quiere decir que esa organización un esta activa -. Comento Erwin.

-. Entonces esa organización trabaja con titanes?...-pregunto Eren .- posiblemente….-

-…esto….cuando me puedo ir?...-pregunto Shiro.

Rivaille la miro con frialdad .- no te iras , tanto tu como Eren estarán bajo mi custodia y responsabilidad , si es que tienes suerte , te quedaras para siempre….-

Shiro se sorprendió y apretó las sabanas .- no…..no quiero… ¡quiero irme!.- negó ella apunto de llorar.

-. S-shiro-chan , no te preocupes yo te cuidare .- decía la comandante.

-. ¡Rivaille , se un poco mas sutil! Aun si no quieres aceptarlo , ella salvo tu trasero .- repechó Erwin y Rivaille lo miro con mala cara .- cállate , yo sé como tengo que hablar ,además no necesitaba su ayuda….-

-….c-capitán , yo también creo que no debería hacerla llorar, ¿qué pasaría si se transforma? .- pregunto Eren.

La comandante abrazaba a Shiro quien lloraba-. Discúlpate con Shiro-chan Rivaille!.- ordeno molesta zoe.

Rivaille la miro con frustración .- ¡¿por qué debería?!.-

-. Haslo , debería darte vergüenza hacer llorar a una dama!.- ordeno Erwin

Rivaille suspiro , camino hasta Shiro y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego .- , lo lamento….pero ya deja de lloriquear…. –decía el

Shiro lo miro y parpadeo , suavemente tomo el pañuelo y seco con el sus lagrimas.-….g-gracias…Ri-Rivaille…-

La comandante sonrió .- bien , asunto arreglado , shiro-chan discúlpalo , el es un anti-social , antipático y maniático de la limpieza, siempre es un gruñón, pero muy en el fondo es buena gente .-

Raivaille sentía su sangre hervir de enojo .- no es necesario que comentes de mi….-

-…ya…veo….- Shiro sonrió mirando a Rivaille quien volteo el rostro

-. Shiro-chan , por ahora deberás quedarte aquí hasta que todo esté listo , no te preocupes , aquí hay personas buenas que te ayudaran en lo que necesites , como yo .- sonrió la comandante tomándola de la mano.

Shiro ya más tranquila asintió .- ¡si , gracias!.-

-. Entre mujeres se entienden .- comento Erwin.

-. Veras Eren , es como tu , un humano que puede transformarse en titán .- decía Erwin y Eren hizo la postura de soldado .- soy Eren Jeager , un placer!.-

-. ¡¿De verdad? Qué bien!.- sonrió Shiro.

-. Si necesita algo o tienes alguna duda consúltalo conmigo!.- sonrió Jeager.

Shiro Asintió.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro permanecía en su celda.

Rivaille entro al calabozo con una bandeja de comida almuerzo.- aviso el.

-…gracias .- sonrio ella , Rivaille dejo la comida en la cama.

-…e-esto….-ella llamo su atención , el la miro .- ¿que? .- ella saco el pañuelo ya doblado .

-….g-gracias….te lo devuelvo…- decía extendiéndolo.

Rivaille volteo el rostro .- no lo necesito , puedes quedártelo , regresare cuando hayas terminado…mas te vale comer todo , la comida no es gratis.- comento retirándose

-… ¡si gracias!.-

* * *

Finalmente se le entrego la custodia de Shiro al cuerpo de reconocimiento.

Shiro fue llevada a la mansión donde se hospedaban los reclutas del cuerpo de reconocimiento.

es tu habitación .- Rivaille la acompañó hasta un cuarto.

…es bonita….-Shiro dio un binquito hasta la cama .- es comoda!.-

modales mujer, y más cuando hay un hombre en frente de ti .- suspiro Rivaille mirándola seriamente.

Shiro dio una amplia sonrisa.- de verdad eres buena persona!.-

Rivaille se sorprendió un poco , cerro los ojos y se volteo.- lo que sea….ponte el uniforme , no puedes andar vulgarmente , debes vestirte como una soldado adema-. No pudo decir mas por que la chica ya se habia desnudado en frente de el

-etto como se pone?.- pregunto inocentemente.

… la mente de Rivaille esta en blanco…

-. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!.- el grito de Rivaille se hoyo en todo el cuartel.

…ese fue un grito de el capitán Rivaille? .- pregunto Eren algo sorprendido.

-. No lo creo , eso seria extraño ….- respondió Erwin

-…tiene razón….- resondio Eren

-….l-lo siento mucho…..- se disculpo Shiro ya vestida correctamente ayudada de Zoe.- Shiro-chan no debes mostrarle tu cuerpo a un hombre que no es tu marido!.- decía la comandante seriamente.

Rivaille estaba con los brazos cruzados y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas moviendo el dedo índice golpeándolo contra su ante brazo.

-. ¡A si es , no vuelvas a cometer tal acto vulgar frente a otro hombre!.- reprocho Rivaille.

-. Pero seguro el capitán Rivaille se excito mucho al ver a shiro-chan sin nada de ropa.- decía Zoe de lado con aires de superioridad

-. ¡¿Q-que?!.- decía Rivaille algo alterado.

* * *

A la mañana Shiro despertó , estiro sus brazos , su estomago gruñía de hambre….

Shiro bajo al comedor , Rivaille estaba preparándose un café , no usaba su ropa usual estaba con el pantalón de cadete del uniforme , pero solo usaba una sudadera con el símbolo del equipo de reconocimiento un poco abierto dejando ver su pecho varonil.

-. Ah , ¿despertaste tan temprano?.- pregunto el.

-. S-si , buenos días Rivaille .- sonrió Shiro.

-. Toma .- dijo dándole una taza de café.

Shiro parpadeo y sonrio.- ¡gracias!.- dijo recibiendo una tazita rosa.

Unas miradas ocultas los espiaban .- joo , nunca eh visto a Rivaille tan "amable" con alguien .- susurro Erwin con una sonrisita.

-.R-Rivaille-taicho….s-sera que…..- susurraba Eren.

¿pero porque con mi Shiro-chaaan?.- pregunto Zoe mordiéndose los dedos.

-. Bueno ella es bastante linda , no me extraña .- respondió Erwin.

-. ¿Que demonios hacen?...- la autoritaria figura de Rivaille apareció frente a ellos .

-…b-bueno….- sonrio Eren nerviosamente.-. ¡basuras!.-

Erwin y Rivaille conversaban .- ¿qué haremos Rivaille?...- pregunto el comandante rubio seriamente.

-. ¿A qué te refieres?...- pregunto el segundo comandante.

-….con la custodia de Shiro , a diferencia de Eren la custodia podría ser de por vida , pero no con Shiro, ya que según el trato , estará bajo nuestra custodia solo hasta que cumpla 18 años por que no es de nuestra nacionalidad , contando desde su edad actual ,solo nos queda 2 años de custodia , y luego será liberada , probablemente ella se vaya de los muros ya que no pertenece a nuestra nación…..pero eso seria…..un grave problema….-

Rivaille suspiro y miro a otro lado .- considerando su poder de Titan será una ayuda tan grande como lo son Eren y esa mujer morena…..Ymir…. , pero ,su titan posee fuerza , velocidad y agilidad mas que el de Eren….perder a Shiro sería un enorme desperdicio….- analizaba Rivaille.

-. …Exactamente….-

Ambos comandantes se miraron .-…pero…solo hay una forma de que se quede permanentemente….-decia Erwin.

-. ¿Y esa forma es?...-

-….el matrimonio…- rivaille se sorprendió un poco .- ¿matrimonio?...oh…entiendo…

-. Si , si ella se casa no podrá irse a menos que su marido acepte , además Shiro es muy hermosa y su albinismo es una genética muy rara ,apreciada y especial , cualquiera aceptaría ser su esposo.-

-…entiendo….- Rivaille no entendía el por que , cierto sentimiento de amargura aprecio en su pecho.

* * *

-. Shiro-chan , ¿aceptarías casarte con uno de nuestros cadetes o cualquier ciudadano? , puedes elegir a quien mas quieras .- pidio Erwin delante de todos.

-…c-casarme…pero yo aun soy….menor….- decía ella.

-. Lo se pero aquí puedes contraer matrimonio desde los 16 años asi que estas en edad , por favor acepta , te necesitamos .- pidió haciendo una reverencia Erwin seriamente.

Shiro pensó un poco .- esta bien!.- sonrio ella.

Todos sonrieron de alivio .- gracias a dios….- suspiro Zoe pues ella no quería que por ningun motivo Shiro se fuera ni en un millón de años

-. Ahora puedes elegir a cualquier hombre que desees .- pidió Erwien .- aunque yo ya estoy casado .-

Ella asintio , todos estaban en fila , exepto Rivaille quien estaba arrimado a una pared algo alejado de los demás , el toco su pecho pues aun sentía esa molestia.- _" ¿que me pasa últimamente?..."….-_

-….yo….quiero casarme con una persona que realmente me cae bien , y que siento que en el fondo es una buena persona. Aunque casi no lo exprese.- explicaba ella , todos estaban preparados para la elección.

Mikasa estaba algo preocupada de que eligiera a Eren.

-….y esa persona es….- Shiro volteo dándole la espalda a los hombres y miro a…

-… Rivaille….- respondió Shiro con una tierna sonrisa , Rivaille abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa , todos estaban en shock.- ¡¿El CAPITAN RIVAILLE?!.-

-… ¿yo?...pero Shiro , ¿que estas…. Diciendo?- pregunto el nombrado.

-. Es que Rivaille me cae bien .- sonrio ella.

-. Puede ser….Pero ese no es motivo de casarse….-

-. ¡Rivaille!.- llamo la atención Erwin , Rivaille suspiro .-….de acuerdo , pero mas te vale no arrepentirte….porque será demasiado tarde….- advirtió el.

-. HAI!.- asintió shiro.

-...Shiro-chan , ¿por qué elegiste a Rivaille? .- pregunto Zoe algo preocupada.

-….bueno….yo siento que el es bueno en el fondo….ademas….me siento…bien cuando estoy con el o cuando hablo con el….- decía ella sonrojada levemente.-….pero…no se como expresarlo…-

Zoe se sorprendió.- ¿E-ESTAS ENAMORADA DE RIVAILLE!? COMO PUDOR SUCEDEEER?.- decía totalmente sorprendida

-….e-eh? Enamorada?...a-asi se dice?...- pregunto tontamente shiro.

-. Por supuesto! Ese sentimiento ardiente en tu pecho por otra persona , ES AMOR!.- decía inspirada Zoe

-…p-pero….u-una vez que te hayas casado….d-deberan _consumar_ el matrimonio , aahhh no quiero imaginaaarR!.- se quejo Zoe.

-. Consumar?...que es eso?...-pregunto ingenuamente la albina.

-. No expliques eso!.- pidió Erwin.-. este matrimonio es solo por su nacionalidad dentro de los muros , pero no será obligada a consumar el matrimonio , ni siquiera será obligada a dormir en el mismo lecho ,y Rivaille lo sabe perfectamente , porque hemos hablado de ello…-

-. Ahh…me siento aliviada…- suspiro mas tranquila zoe.

La pobre Shiro los miraba muy confundida.-. ¿mm?.-


End file.
